


棘手的诱惑

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Kudos: 5





	棘手的诱惑

克鲁利有个任务。  
公元 54 年，罗马。诱惑新上任的尼禄王。  
简单的任务，对吧？  
但地狱没告诉他尼禄有一张他再熟悉不过的面孔。  
当克鲁利以外使官的身份进入宫殿的时候，他整个人都惊呆了。  
亚茨拉菲尔，穿着一身洁白的亚麻长衣，放肆地坐在他的皇椅上。年轻的脸上挂着轻蔑和好奇，目不转睛地盯着这位外来的使者。  
“你脸上戴的是什么？”  
“墨镜。是用来遮住我的眼睛的，陛下。”  
“这我当然知道，为什么？”  
“因为他们认为瞳孔的颜色象征着不祥。”  
尼禄径自走了下来，嘴角带着一抹邪魅的笑，轻轻地摘下了克鲁利的眼镜。  
“天哪，好像是星星在燃烧。”尼禄喃喃自语道。  
“如果你是我的奴隶，我早就让人把你的眼睛挖下来收藏了。”尼禄用手指轻点了一下克鲁利的眼窝，然后碰了碰自己的唇。  
“陛下，我此次前来是与您商讨两国之间的贸易问题的……”克鲁利见尼禄一幅毫不在乎的样子，不抱希望地继续说道。  
“可以安排他住在宫殿里吗？”  
尼禄转过头和仆人说话，打断了克鲁利，又猛地坐回了王座。  
“陛下，这好像不太合适……”  
“您的盛情邀请，我不得不赴。”  
克鲁利见这话当，赶紧同意了。  
这未免也太容易了。  
几乎天天都能见到他，诱惑他岂不是分分钟的事？况且这小皇帝自己都已经堕落的差不多了，下地狱还不是早晚的事。  
但他还真不习惯那张脸。  
那张曾经带着圣光的脸，纯净、圣洁、温柔，现在全部都被打碎了，幻化、重组成了狂野、复杂、和残忍，像是上帝开的一个失败的玩笑。  
但他奇幻般的、病态般的美。  
让你想起独角兽嘴角流出的银白色的血，想起被玫瑰刺穿的眼睑淌着无声的泪。他的美闪露着稚嫩的罪恶之光，隐匿着暗流涌动的嗜血和残暴。他的一举一动在克鲁利心里掀起一阵又一阵的涟漪，克鲁利想无限地接近他，又想躲得他越远越好；想把他融化进自己的内心，又想把他吞噬、舔咬、占为己有。  
“陛下，你说什么？”  
一次在花园中的散步，尼禄把克鲁利拉到暗处，咬了咬他的耳朵。  
“晚上九点来我的卧室，我会把仆人叫走。”  
克鲁利惊了。  
他用自己几百年的生存经验推断了一下即将发生的事。  
恶魔完成任务，还要牺牲肉身的吗？  
“您得说的再具体些。”克鲁利反身拉住尼禄的衣襟，他凑近尼禄，眼瞳的金色注入尼禄的橄榄绿。  
“你来了，就知道了。”  
尼禄把手游走到克鲁利的背后，在克鲁利的腰身上停留了一会儿，然后轻轻地抽走了。留下了一点余温，引得克鲁利颈处一片燥热。  
话末，尼禄蹬蹬蹬地跑了。克鲁利一人站在原地，心里一片复杂。  
夜幕降临。  
克鲁利走近尼禄的房间。感到紧张、激动，他觉得自己的血液上一秒凝固了，下一秒又想从血管里喷发出来。他头脑里都是尼禄的笑容，那种他读不懂的意味，那种异样的美。  
(啊，不管了！完成任务而已，他怎么这么沉浸在任务对象里啊。）  
(因为他是亚茨拉菲尔啊。)  
(见鬼，他不是。)  
(任何和他有关的，都不会这么容易，对不对？)  
克鲁利终于走进了尼禄的房间。  
尼禄坐在床上，等待着他。红帐之下，他可以看到银白色的月光大片大片地洒在尼禄若隐若现的肉体上。  
白的。克鲁利脑子里只有这个奇怪的形容词。  
尼禄的后背完全地展示在克鲁利的面前。晚风飘过，卷起红帐。它拂过尼禄的皮肤，尼禄听到动静，他转过身来。  
他的眼睛里盛满了月光和欲望，黯淡的失落和狂野的想象。他站了起来，走向克鲁利。  
此时克鲁利满脑子都在劝尼禄多穿一点，他并不想以这样的方式看到亚茨拉菲尔的裸体。  
尼禄发觉到了克鲁利的躲闪，他笑着说：  
“你大胆看好了，没有见过一个男人的裸体吗？”  
克鲁利浑身都在发烫。他想抽身而去，又发现自己被深陷其中。  
克鲁利将尼禄扑倒在床上。“既然迟早要这样，那就快点开始吧。”他麻利地扯下自己的衣服，嘴唇与尼禄相接，唇齿相依，互相撕咬着对方的气息，他可以感觉到尼禄强烈地回应着他，他的手在他身上游走着，先是后颈，然后是后背、臀部……  
“天哪，快点进来吧。”尼禄在他身下迷迷糊糊地说道，克鲁利此时脑子里已是一团浆糊，他和亚茨拉菲尔做爱的时也会是这样吗？亚茨拉菲尔在他的身下低吟，克鲁利感觉有一团火他们交合的地方燃烧，他甚至想象着自己抚摸着亚茨拉菲尔的头发，吻着他的嘴唇，身体颤抖。他又深入了一点，尼禄发出一声好听的呻吟，克鲁利再次感到了无助。他继续下去，直到两人都累得精疲力竭，互相趴在对方的身上。  
“是你的眼睛。”  
尼禄喘着说，他还没缓过来，嘴角带着一丝疲倦和满足的笑容。  
“他们怎么了？”  
克鲁利将脖子靠在尼禄肩上，脑子里噼里啪啦地响着轻小的声音。他支起一只腿，让风吹去曾经的火热。  
“它们诱惑了我，我第一眼看到它们，我就想拥有你了。”尼禄若有所思地说道。  
“成为我的吧，我明天就可以把我的皇后踢出宫去。”尼禄冲克鲁利露出一个笑容，克鲁利忽然很厌恶自己即将要做的事情。  
“陛下，那你可要小心点了。”  
克鲁利打了个响指，暂停了时间。他穿好衣服，轻轻地为尼禄拉上床单。处理好一切后，克鲁利开始了自己的诱惑工作。结束后，他消除了尼禄脑海里自己的记忆，默默地离开了。  
“任务完成了吗？”  
别西卜突然在酒馆里出现，询问着克鲁利。  
“早完成了，大人。”克鲁利抿了一口酒。  
“那就好，你的动作总是很快。”  
别西卜转身要走，突然回头说。  
“那个尼禄，和那个权天使还挺像的，不知道你没有看出来。”  
“是吗？我倒是没注意。”  
“那行，我走了。”  
“大人慢走。”  
克鲁利此时已有很久都没有见到过亚茨拉菲尔了，他很好奇自己会怎么反应。如果再次遇到他，他会想象他的身体吗？大概是会的，自制力并不是恶魔的本性。他脑中又重现了和尼禄的那晚，红帐飘飘，尼禄在他的身下完全展开……  
“克鲁利？”  
“天哪，天使。好久不见。”  
“你来是为了……？”  
“尼禄。对。”  
“我听说他昨天在逃跑途中自尽了，恭喜你了。”  
克鲁利没有回答亚茨拉菲尔，他的喉咙里有点苦涩。如果他真答应了尼禄的邀请，那么见证他死亡的，就是他自己。他没有想下去，甩了甩头。  
“你有看见过尼禄本人吗？”  
“嗯，没有，”亚茨拉菲尔在他身旁坐下，也点了一杯酒。克鲁利舒了一口气。  
“那杯算我的。”克鲁利对盛酒的伙计说道。  
“见到你真高兴，天使。”  
“我也是，我亲爱的男孩。”


End file.
